Many medical polymer adhesives have been developed for a variety of purposes, such as closing wounds in tissue, preventing fluid leakage, and repairing damaged tissue. There are a few examples of successful medical polymer adhesives including cyanoacrylates (Indermil™, Dermabond™), glutaraldehyde-albumin reaction-based adhesives (BioGlue™), succinimidyl-thiol reaction-based adhesives (Coseal™), and fibrin-based adhesives. These biomedical adhesives are commercially available and used in surgical applications. However, even with these successful results, various surgical conditions require new and better polymeric adhesives. A major challenge for improved biomedical adhesive is that the human body is composed of 60% of water and most of human body is wet except the outer skin. Internal human organs are always wet with physiological fluids such as blood and mucus. Therefore, (1) strong wet adhesion capability is important for medical polymer adhesives. In addition to strong wet adhesion, a biomedical adhesive must be (2) nontoxic and without an immune response, (3) stable under physiological conditions, (4) rapidly cross-linkable without generation of heat, and (5) flexibility for use with soft organs and membranes. Additionally, more applications are possible if the adhesive can be delivered by syringe injection. New medical adhesives are required which meet these criteria.